"Bleeding time" is the time that passes before coagulation occurs in external bleeding. A measure of one's bleeding time is important for the determination of hemophilia and other blood disorders. For incisions of predetermined dimensions (length, width and depth), normal (medically acceptable) bleeding times are known and are able to be found in reference tables and the like.
Typically, a test for determining (measuring) one's bleeding time involves making an incision of a predetermined dimension and timing from a moment that bleeding through the incision begins to the moment coagulation appears to occur. Self tests are available where a cutting device for producing the incision of the predetermined dimensions is employed. The accuracy of the self test, however, is dependent at least on the ability of the cutting device to reproduce the incision of predetermined dimensions.
Another inaccuracy or complication of bleeding time tests in general concerns temperature of the subject and surrounding environment during testing. The rate at which external bleeding occurs has recently been found to be roughly inversely proportional to temperature of the subject's skin. To date, this relationship is not utilized in tests for determining bleeding time. Hence, there is a need for a method and apparatus for compensating for temperature of the subject in bleeding time tests.